


If Love Were A Color (It'd Be You)

by breaking_points



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ah these beauts, F/F, Fluff, Timeline, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaking_points/pseuds/breaking_points
Summary: Cheryl Blossom, among other things, is known for her iconic red.Red.But it's not her favorite color.





	If Love Were A Color (It'd Be You)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah - finally wrote a non-Bughead fic! It's super fluffy, and I hope you like it!
> 
> ~Leda

Red is definitely Cheryl Blossom's trademark.

You could see her fiery locks from miles away, instantly alerting you to the presence of Riverdale High's resident "It" girl.

She's also well known for the iconic lipstick, the same kind that made contact with Archie Andrew's soft lips; every time she thinks of that, she thinks of the faraway gaze in his eyes and the realization that he was thinking of a different girl with different eyes.

Red is definitely Cheryl Blossom's trademark. 

But it is by no means her favorite color.

The color red is one of many things that have been thrust upon her due to her status as heir to the now non-existent Blossom fortune; it's yet another forced fire.

 

She'd always loved another color - she'd always wanted flouncy gingham dresses in a particular shade, and for every plead for said dresses, she was rewarded with a slap. She was supposed to love red, wear red, _be_ red.

\--

But she's always loved pink. 

\--

It was a forbidden love. Every time an 11-year-old Cheryl brought something pink (a stuffed elephant for her brother, or a pretty shade of lipstick that she'd seen in a magazine), her mother would snarl, " _We Blossoms live and die by our red curls and pure blood_ ," or something equally insane, and throw the object in the trash.

Betty Cooper, though Cheryl would rather resurrect her dead father via mangy animal sacrifice before admitting it, was the envy of her childhood. The blonde would always wear the brightest pink, and it did look good on her, especially the way her cheeks matched her many cardigans when Archie would smile at her.

She'd hated Betty for this, until one day, when the latter showed up at a Thornhill Halloween party, wearing red, black, and devil horns. When Cheryl, clad in a cliche Poison Ivy costume, snarked to her, " _Nice pastels, Barbie_ ," Betty had looked at her and mumbled, " _My favorite color is blue, but Mom says that's a boy color and it gives the wrong impression towards boys_."

She'd never made another comment about Betty's dress choice after that.

\--

She'd stuffed that love for pink deep down into her stone-cold heart, and forced a tightly-pressed red smile when people complimented her on the red and black she always wore, never failing to respond with a " _Of course, I'm a Bombshell_ ," all the while pining for that pretty shade of pink that Veronica was flaunting on her lips. 

\--

The first day of the transfer, when the Southside Serpents came strolling (or, more accurately, storming) through the doors of Riverdale High, she'd already campaigned with the Bulldogs and Vixens to make their lives positively miserable.

But what she isn't prepared for, when she sashays down the stairs, is to see a head of pink in an army of black.

Nor is she prepared when this girl (who is not at all attractive, nope, nope) stomps in her direction and hisses a " _Why don't you come over here and say that to my face_?" She forces a smirk, tilts her head, and comes back with a " _Happily, Queen of the Buskers_ ," while trying to keep her voice stable.

(Okay, maybe the girl is a little bit attractive.)

(Okay, maybe she was the hottest thing Cheryl had ever seen.)

\--

When she spills out to Jughead a " _BettykissedArchieoutsidemywindowhavefun_ ," and hangs up, she turns away - only to see that familiar head of pink. 

And when this girl places her darker hand on her own lily-white arm, and says " _You're hurting_ ," in the most comforting tone Cheryl has heard (it even beats Veronica's), it takes all of Cheryl's willpower and then some to huff out a retort and stomp away in her three-inch heels, tears stinging her eyes.

\--

She's sitting in the diner regretfully alongside the pink-haired girl - Toni - thinking of another girl, who was so similar to this girl, who was also so incredibly pink.

And when she gets to the part, where her mother called her deviant, the beautiful girl, the one who is right here, right now, places her ringed fingers over Cheryl's and laces them together, and calls her _sensational_. 

And that is exactly how Cheryl feels, with her fingers intertwined with this other girl's, and her heart so full that it could burst.

\--

She thinks of nothing but pink, all the while. Pink, when she's dragging tan sandbags through a hot and dusty basement. Pink, when she sees the stark white walls of her cell. Pink, when she sees the grainy black-and-white of the films they show in the attempt to eradicate the so-called evil in their minds.

And that same pink storms in to save her, and that same pink is what her fingers thread themselves through when Toni kisses her passionately in front of a projector broadcasting something that shames homosexuality.

It's so ironic that she could laugh, but she settles for smiling, at her hidden dreams of romance coming alive before her face, and it's so poetic that she could cry, but then they're rushing out of the horrible building.

Even while panting, she's still smiling so wide it almost hurts her face.

\--

Cheryl's thinking of all these memories as she stands with her fianceé, squeezing her hand gently as the shop assistant takes measurements. 

When the woman asks her what color she wants her dress to be in when she turned down the traditional white, she turns to look Toni in the eye, smiles at her, and answers confidently:

 

**"Pink."**

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please tell me in the comments! I would seriously love to hear from you.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @breaking-points and @bugheading.


End file.
